Only For a Week
by FreeTheSoul888
Summary: As usual the gang is at Rei's house studying when Serena starts to complain about how bored she is when suddenly Serena gets this really strange idea...if you want to find out R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: ''No! Don't make me say it please I beg you!''

               ''If you don't say it you have no right to write this fanfic! So read it or face the consequences!''

               ''FINE!'' Takes paper from mysterious lady with very long pigtails, ''I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon!! There are you happy now?'' 

          ''Yes actually, now lets' get to the story!''

**A Rough Day And A Bet**

Serena screamed when she noticed what time it was and started running around her room trying to find her books and backpack.  As usual she had slept in and was going to be late for school.  By the time she found all her books (which were underneath the pile of clothes in the corner of the room) it was already 8:00.  She quickly raced down the stairs; and towards the door but she unfortunately tripped along the way and ended up in a heap on the floor.  But she was able to regain her posture and ran out the door while her mother was yelling,

          ''Serena dear don't you want your lunch!?''  Too bad Serena was already half way down the street so she didn't hear what her mother said and just kept going until she was almost at the school doors.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ami looked at the empty seat next to her and shook her head as she thought of what excuse Serena was going to use this time to get out of detention. As she was thinking her other two best friends Mina and Lita came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

          ''Hey Ames,'' greeted Mina.  The sound of her name was all that was needed to bring Ami back to reality.

          ''Hello Mina, Lita how have things been for you two lately?'' She asked.

          ''Things have been okay I guess.'' Lita replied.  Lita's attention turned to Serena's empty seat.  ''I see Serena hasn't arrived yet.''

          ''Nope, not yet I'm afraid.'' Ami answered.

          ''I wonder what excuse Serena is going to use this time?''  Mina questioned.

          ''Hey, remember that time when Serena told Miss Haruna that she broke her ankle on the way to school?''  Asked Lita. 

                                                                          /*/*/*/*/*/*/Flashback/*/*/*/*/*/*/

          The bell rang as everyone got back into their seats and waited for Miss Haruna to start the lesson.  Miss Haruna was just about to tell the class to open their books to page fifty-four when Serena came bursting into the classroom.

          ''I'm so sorry I'm late Miss Haruna.''  Serena said while panting.  ''I'm afraid that on the way to school I broke my ankle while crossing the street and that is why I am late.''  Serena put her hands together like she was praying for Miss Haruna's forgiveness.

          ''Serena if you really had broken your ankle you wouldn't be able to stand right now.''  She replied.  Serena quickly grabbed her ankle and started hopping on one foot while saying ''Ow'' repeatedly.

                                                                        /*/*/*/*/*/*/End Flashback/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

           The three of them started to laugh hysterically as they remembered that incident.  ''I still can't believe that Serena actually thought she could still pull off the broken ankle excuse even though she was totally caught.'' Mina said between breaths.  But that just made them start up all over again.  As soon as they had all calmed down a little Ami remembered another time Serena's excuses had gotten her into even more trouble.

          ''Or remember that one time that Serena actually tried to get out of detention by saying she stayed up all night studying and doing homework?''

                                                                  /*/*/*/*/*/*/another Flashback/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

          Again the bell rang and everyone yet again waited patiently for Miss Haruna to start today's ever so boring lesson when once more Serena came barging into the classroom.  ''What is the excuse this time Serena?''  Miss Haruna asked impatiently for she was beginning to get really tired of Serena's tardiness.

          ''Miss Haruna I was up all night doing my homework and studying for today's test that I didn't get to go to sleep until really late at night so I accidentally slept in.'' Serena answered, ''please don't tell me you're still going to send me to the principal's office just because I was up all night trying to achieve my very best?''  Miss Haruna walked right up to Serena and said…

          ''If you have really learned so much why don't you show the rest of the class your new found knowledge by answering this simple math equation?''

                                                                     /*/*/*/*/*/End Flashback/*/*/*/*/*/*/

          They all couldn't help but start laughing again as they remembered the look on Serena's face when she went up in front of the class and tried to answer y=2x+1.  And they also could not forget how angry Miss Haruna looked when she realized that Serena hadn't learned anything at all and how she had literally believed that Serena might of actually learned something besides how much food she could stuff in her mouth.  Mina was just about to voice another embarrassing moment in Serena's school life when the bell rang for real.  So Mina and Lita quickly went back to their appropriate seats and waited for their friend to come rushing through the door.  In fact everyone in the classroom was staring at the door waiting for the blond haired beauty to come rushing in any second.  And soon enough just as Miss Haruna was getting ready to write on the board Serena came rushing in and unexpectedly crashed into Miss Haruna on account of the floors were still slippery after the janitor had just washed them.  ''Serena? What do you think you are doing!''  Miss Haruna yelled.  Serena quickly got off of her and then helped her up.

          ''I'm really, really sorry Miss Haruna.  I didn't mean to crash into you I swear.'' Serena answered.

          ''I don't care if it was an accident or not the fact is you are still late therefore you now have the joy of having a trip to the office.''  Miss Haruna stated.

          ''But Miss Haruna you can't send me to the office!'' Protested Serena, ''after all you know how much I enjoy English and how I would hate to miss a minute of it.''

          ''That's all well and good Serena but this is Math.''  Everyone (including Ami, Lita, and Mina) could not help but giggle as Serena made her way out of the classroom; down the hall and straight to the office.

                                                             *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Serena walked back into the classroom after having a very loud explanation from the principal about why tardiness is not something to be proud of and went straight to her seat beside Ami.  As soon as she sat down she noticed something strange about her friend.

          ''Why are you smiling like that?''  Serena asked.  Ami's smile just got bigger.

          ''Oh I'm just happy to see you are still in one piece.''  She replied.

          ''Why would you be happy about something like that?'' 

          ''I was sure that after being sent to the office for your fifth time this week the principal would have surly done something worse to you then simply given you a detention.''

          ''He did do something worse!'' Serena exclaimed.

          ''Like what?'' Ami asked.

          ''He was eating a piece of chocolate cake in front of me!''  She whined.  Ami sweatdropped.

          ''Serena, can't you think of anything besides filling your stomach with food?''

          ''But you don't understand.  I didn't have breakfast this morning so I was really hungry.''

          ''Serena you are unbelievable sometimes.'' Ami said while shaking her head in disbelief.

          ''Well I guess I at least have lunchtime to look forward to.''  But Serena was out of luck because since she had forgotten her lunch at home she had nothing to eat.  And Ami, Lita, Mina, and even Molly wouldn't share their lunches with her.

          ''Come on you guys! I'm so hungry, can't you give me just a tiny bite?'' She asked. All four of them looked at each other before answering.

          ''Serena, every time we give you a ''tiny bite'' of our food you always keep asking for more until we finally give in and give you our entire lunches.'' Molly answered.

          "So, what's your point?'' All four of them sweatdropped and then ignored her.  ''At least my day couldn't possibly get any worse.''  Unfortunately it did.  In Gym Serena got hit in the face three times with the volleyball, then in Music she broke Melvin's glasses when she tried to reach the high note, then she got in trouble for sleeping during Social Studies, and she also got in trouble for laughing all through History for no particular reason.  So you could imagine that by the time Serena got out of detention she would have just wanted to go home but she remembered that she promised Rei that she would go to her temple after school for a study session.  So Serena trudged all the way to Rei's.

          ''Where have you been Meatball Head?''  Rei asked with no consideration what so ever.  ''We were about to start without you.''

          ''I had a detention Rei.''  Serena retorted.

          ''So what else is new?'' She questioned.

          ''Knock it off you two let's just get to work okay?'' Lita interrupted.

          ''Fine.'' They both said at the same time and then started getting back to studying.  Too bad that it only took Serena about ten seconds before she started to complain.

          ''I don't want to study anymore.''

          ''Serena will you stop acting like such a cry baby and just get back to looking at your books.'' Rei exclaimed, but as she was picking up Serena's text book something else came falling out of it.  ''What's this?''  As soon as Rei picked it up she knew exactly what it was.  It was one of Rei's new comic books which Serena had spotted earlier while they all were too busy studying.  Luckily, before Rei could react Mina stepped in.

          ''Serena if your not going to take this study session seriously I suggests you just go home.''  Then they all turned back to what they were doing before.  Serena just sat there feeling upset that she had made her friends give up on her when an idea suddenly came to her.  She made an evil smirk before speaking.

          ''Hey guys.  I want to make a bet.''  She said.  That was all it took to get her friends attention, especially Rei's.

          "What kind of bet?" Lita asked.

          "I bet you four that none of you could switch your powers with each other for a week without going completely insane.''  Serena answered.  The four of them just stared at Serena.  They had no clue what the heck she was talking about.  Serena noticed this and decided to try and make it a little bit clearer.  "What I mean is we switch places with each other when we are the Sailor Scouts.  You know like Sailor Mercury becomes Sailor Venus and so on.''  This explanation seemed to help them.

          "Will you be part of this bet as well?'' Rei asked.

          "Of course, it wouldn't be much fun if I wasn't in it right?''  They all just gave her a really disturbing stare before they answered.

          "Well I'm in.'' Lita said.

          "Me too.'' Exclaimed Mina.

          "I am so there.'' Answered Rei.

          "As long as it doesn't get in the way of my studies I'll gladly join in the fun.'' Guess who said that?

          ''Then it's settled starting tomorrow will decide who gets to be who and then start the bet.''  Serena said.  But unknown to them it was going to be a lot harder then it sounded.

                                                             *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Well there's the first chappie! Hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading it as my adoring public, hehe just kidding I'm still thinking of adding the outer senshi to the story but I'm not sure if they'll fit into the plot I'm thinking of.  Oh well I decide on that l8ter so I'll see you ppl in the next chapter.  See ya!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: "Ahhhh! Not again, leave me alone; haven't you put me through enough pain?" 

          "What are you talking about? I've never even met you until now."  Answers girl with long raven hair. 

          "Oh… you're right.  Thank goodness."

          "But my friend told me to make you read this or else you can not start this story of yours."  

          "No! I refuse to go through the torment again so unless you can catch me I am not reading that!" 

          "Get back here and read this note!"  Lunges on me and pins me to the ground.  "Now read this or else."

          "Or else what?"

          "Or else I will have to tickle you until you read it." Says this while wearing a really big smirk.

          "Okay, I'll read it."  Grabs the paper from her hand.  "I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon even if I want to." Looks at the raven girl.  "There now if you excuse me I have a story to write."  She sticks her tongue out at me as I begin to type.

**Day 1: The new enemy and the giant purple bunny**

"Serena, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Luna the cat asked.  Serena was standing in front of her mirror admiring herself when Luna asked that question.

          "Today is when we decide who is going to be which Sailor Scout and I really do not want to hear Rei yelling at me first thing in the morning you know."  

          "Serena, why can't you ever be this serious about your schoolwork?  You know if you don't get your act together your going to fail this semester…"  But Serena was already out the door and running down the street, so she didn't hear any of the things that Luna was saying.

                                    *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

Rei's temple:

          "Where is she?" Rei asked impatiently.  It was already 10:00am and Serena still hadn't shown up.

          "Bet you anything that she slept." Mina answered.  Rei was just about to reply when a swirling blonde tornado banged right into her.

          "Serena you Meatball Head! Why don't you watch where you're going!?"  Serena quickly pulled Rei off of the ground.

          "Sorry Rei."  Was all Serena said.

          "That's all you have to say after almost ploughing me into the ground?"

          "That's enough Rei." Interrupted Ami.  "Let's just get this over with because I still need to finish my report on the human mind before Monday."

Everyone sweatdropped and then got back into their seats around the table.

          "So…how are we going to decide who gets whose powers?"  Lita asked.

          "How about we pull straws with each of our symbols on them and whoever gets whatever symbol gets that power?" Rei suggested.

          "No way! It's easy for anyone to cheat with that."  Serena answered while she remembered how Ann had got the lead role in the play _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs _by pulling off the bottom of one of the straws.

          "How about we put our names in a hat and then draw?"  Mina asked.  Everyone agreed that it was the best idea and wrote their names on the slips of paper and then dropped them into the hat.  Ami (being the most trustworthy of the group) was given the honour of holding the hat for everyone.  No one could decide who got to draw first so they all did rock paper scissors and in the end Serena got to go first.  

          "I hope I get a good one."  Serena whispered to herself as she put her hand into the hat.  She held her breath as she opened the slip of paper.  "YES, I get to be Sailor Venus, with my powers of love I will crush evil!"  Serena did a pose as everyone sweatdropped.  

          "Okay…my turn."  Rei said.  She pushed Serena out of the way and then pulled out her own slip.  The paper read Sailor Moon.  "Ha! In your face Baka.  Now I am going to show you what a real leader is like!" 

          "If this wasn't my idea, I would moon dust you right now."  Serena retorted.

          "Don't start fighting."  Mina warned.  "Now could you two move…it's my turn to draw."  In the end Mina became Sailor Mars, Lita-Sailor Mercury, and Ami became Sailor Jupiter.  But unknown to them a new enemy was lurking around out there just waiting for the right time to strike.

                                                                 *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\ 

          A dark figure sits in a very high chair staring at all the humans who were busy with their morning activities.  "Look at all the new and interesting toys that are just waiting for me to play with."  She gets up and walks down the hall, she gradually strides over to the glass case waiting at the end.  "Arise Nanatu, it is time for you to be alive once again."  The ground started to rumble as the creature came crashing out of the case and onto the floor.  

          "What do you wish of me Princess Safara?" Nanatu asked.

          "I want you to go out into the world and get me as many new playthings as you possibly can." She said in a sweet, innocent way.  Nanatu nodded his head and then left to fulfill his masters' wishes.

                                                              *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          "What are you guys doing?"  Haruka asked as her, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru walked into the room.

          "Hey Haruka."  Rei said cheerfully.  "We weren't doing anything too important."

          "Hey, do you four want to join in our bet?" Serena asked.  That got Haruka's attention right away.

          "What is the bet about?" Michiru questioned.

          "We decided that for one whole week we were going to switch powers and see who could last the longest with each others attacks."  Mina answered.  "So are you in?"

          "I'm not letting Serena do anything like this without me around so I am definitely in."  Haruka answered.

          "It sounds like fun so count me in to!"  Hotaru exclaimed.

          "What about you two?" Lita asked Michiru and Setsuna.  The two of them thought for a minute before answering.

          "Okay I'll join in."  Michiru said with a smile.

          "I will be honoured to participate in this activity." Setsuna said.  They all sweatdropped and then made the four of them pick which person they would be switching with.  The results were Michiru became Sailor Pluto, Haruka became Sailor Saturn, Setsuna-Sailor Neptune and Hotaru became Sailor Uranus.

          "I don't know how I'll be able to use Haruka's powers."  Hotaru said timidly.  "After all the powers of Uranus is really strong.  How will I be able to control it?"  Haruka was just about to answer when they all heard screams coming from outside.

                                                         *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          "You will all be given the honour of being Princess Safara's new toys!" Nanatu yelled as he used the powers Safara gave him to turn everyone in his site into stuffed animals.  He was just about to turn an innocent girl and her mom into dolls when a voice was heard from a distance.

          "I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice, I will right wrong and triumph over evil and that means you."  Nanatu turned around and saw that nine young girls were standing below him.

          "Um Serena did you forget that you are now Sailor Venus."  Rei whispered.  "It's my job now."

          "Oh, yeah right sorry."  Serena replied.  "I mean in the name of Venus I shall punish you!"  When the monster turned around, all of them were shocked to see that the monster that was terrorizing everyone was just a gigantic Purple Bunny.

          "That is what we have to fight?"  Lita asked.  "This is going to be way too easy."  But before the others could agree with her the purple bunny started to attack.  They didn't even have a chance to get out of the way in time; it took them by complete surprise so it was able to get the upper hand.  It punched the girls with its large fist causing them all too directly hit the building behind them.  

          "Okay, now I'm mad."  Mina exclaimed. "Mars stellar fire attack!"  

          "You idiot! It's Mars celestial fire surround!'' Rei shouted.

          "Oops…sorry about that."  Mina said. 

          "Sailor Mars watch out!" Hotaru yelled as the bunny reached out it's hand to grab Mina.

          "What did you say?"  Was the last thing Mina said before she got grabbed by the rabbit.

          "Sailor Mars!"  Serena yelled.  "Hold on we'll help you!"

          "Who are you?"  The Bunny asked Mina.  "Why do you try and stop me from my mission?"  

          "Why should I answer you?"  Mina asked it.

          "Because if you don't I'll just squeeze you until you burst."  

          "Venus love chain and circle!"  A golden chain of light came out of nowhere and hit the beast on the wrist making it let go of Mina.  Luckily Mina was able to land on her feet instead of her head.

          "Thanks Sailor Venus."  It felt weird for Mina to say her name to Serena but she knew she couldn't use her real name.  She quickly got back to reality though and turned towards the enemy.  "Now I'm going to ask you who you are." It sounded more like an order than a question.  The Rabbit looked at Mina and smiled.  The smile gave Mina the creeps but she kept on a courageous face.

          "My name is Nanatu."  He answered.  "And you are all going to become toys for my Master."

          "Are you crazy!?"  Serena yelled.  "How could you turn all these innocent people into toys?"

          "Enough talk."  Lita exclaimed.  "Lets' just finish this guy off."  

          "Now you're talking."  Haruka answered.  And before anyone could say anything Haruka started her attack.  "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"  Nanatu got ready to block the attack when he realized nothing was happening.  But as soon as he let his guard down the attack came at him at full force.  There was a big explosion and a lot of smoke but the job was done.  "That wasn't too hard.  It looks like I'm going to be the one to win this bet."  Everyone sweatdropped and then looked angrily at Haruka.

          "Haruka! Why did you go and do a thing like that?"  Michiru practically all but yelled at her.  Haruka quickly snapped her head in her direction.

          "What are you talking about Michiru?"  Haruka asked.  "I defeated the monster didn't I?  So what's the problem?" 

          "You destroyed it before we even got a chance to see where it came from."  Setsuna replied.  "Now we have a new enemy and we don't even know a thing about him."  Haruka was just about to respond when a voice interrupted.

          "Don't think you can get rid of me so quickly."  They all turned towards the source of the voice.  They were all shocked when they saw that from out of the smoke came Nanatu.

                                                                      *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          I'm sorry that I took so long to update my story but our computer wasn't working and had to be fixed.  So for now on I am going to try my best to update more frequently.  See you in the next chapter! ByeJ


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:  "Is the coast clear?"  I peak my head out from around a corner.

          "Yeah I guess so."  A girl with blue hair answers.  "Who are you hiding from?"

          "I'm hiding from these two girls who make it their goal to ruin my life."

          "Hey are you the one writing this fanfic?"  

          "Yeah…why do you ask?"  

          "My friend's say that you need to read this note or else you have no right to write this story."

          "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  You will not make me read it."  I try to run away but she grabs the back of my shirt.

          "Do not make me lecture about why it is important for you to always tell when you own something thing and when you do not."

          "No anything but that!"  I scream.

          "Then read this."  Blue girl orders.  I grab the paper.

          "They are being so unfair."  I grumble while grabbing the paper from out of her hands.

          "I am not unfair!"  

          "Yes you are!"

          No I'm not!"

          "YES YOU ARE!!"

          "Just read the note!"

          "FINE! I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters.  There I said it now will you people please leave me alone for like ever!"

          "Just write your story!"

**Day 1:  The New Enemy and the Giant Purple Bunny Part 2 **

          "You, you can't still be alive.  Not after that attack."  Hotaru stuttered.  Nanatu only laughed at the Senshis confused expressions.

          "Did you really think that an attack that weak could finish me off?"  He questioned.  Everyone just stood there looking shocked.  They were having so much trouble believing that he could still be standing after the last attack.  

          "There is no way you could have been able to stand that attack!"  Serena yelled up at him.  "You were completely off guard!"

          "I have excellent hearing, because I am still a rabbit you know."  He answered.  "So I was able to dodge your pathetic attack."  

          "How dare you call Saturn's attack weak you overstuffed kangaroo!"  Hotaru yelled.  She quickly raised her hands and got ready to attack.  "Uranus World Shaking!"   A ball of energy appeared in Hotaru's hand; she aimed it at Nanatu and then shot it.  It was a direct hit.  But the energy was too much for Hotaru and her frail body that she fainted.

          "Uranus!"  Michiru yelled.  She started running over to her but before she could make it to Hotaru a giant fist punched her making her hit the wall beside her.

          "Great! Now Pluto is unconscious!"  Rei yelled to no one in particular. Everyone gave Rei an evil stare.

          "Listen Sailor Moon.  How about instead of just standing there complaining about how bad of a job we are doing, why don't you help!?"  Haruka asked. 

          "I guess you're right.  I got to show how much better I am at being the leader instead of Venus."  Everyone sweatdropped as Rei got ready to try her luck on the beast.  As soon as the moon sceptre appeared in her hands she began her assault.  "Moon Sceptre Excavation!"  Nothing happened.  Nanatu stared at Rei and then started laughing.

          "It's moon sceptre elimination!"  Serena screamed at her.  "How could you forget the words? You've done it a million times!"  Rei gave Serena a really evil stare before trying again. 

          "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" Another powerful burst of energy went flying towards Nanatu.  It was another direct hit but before the girls could start celebrating Nanatu appeared again from out of the smoke.

          "WHAT!" Lita yelled.  "How can he still be alive?"  

          "When will you imbeciles learn that your attacks will never be able to hurt me as long as I have the power of Safara on my side!"  With that he went charging at the remaining senshi.  Haruka quickly jumped in front of the others and was about to put her Silence Wall up to protect the Scouts when Nanatu was sliced in half and destroyed.

          "Did we do that?" Ami asked her friends, but before they could say anything someone answered.

          "Are you guys really the legendary Sailor Scouts that I've heard so much about?"  A voice from out of nowhere asked.  The seven of them looked around for the source of the sound.  There gazes finally fell on a young girl who was standing on top of the dead Nanatu.  

          "Why do you want to know?"  Rei asked the mysterious girl.  She jumped down from Nanatu and walked up to the Scouts.  The girl had long flowing purple hair with blue streaks in it.  Her eyes were a deep shade of sapphire blue and she wore a short topaz skirt and a long sleeved top that was the colour of the sky at sunset.

          "I was expecting more from you so called heroes."  She replied.  

          "Where do you get off talking to us like that?"  Mina asked her.

          "Why should I answer someone as weak and pathetic as you?"  The girl answered.  Mina was just about to retort when Serena luckily jumped in.

          "Who are you anyway?"  She looked at Serena with a disapproving stare.

          "Some call me the Maiden of the Wind but you may call me Airian."  

          "Airian? What kind of name is Airian?"  Serena said while on the floor laughing her head off.

          "Sailor Venus we shouldn't make fun of her name."  Setsuna tried to calm Serena down but even she could not hide a small giggle from Airian.  Airian on the other hand was not laughing.

          "Stop laughing at my name!"  She ordered.  But It had no effect on the Scouts who were now as well were laughing along with Serena.  "I expected more gratitude from you wimps seeing as I was the one who saved your lives."  That was enough to get all of them to stop laughing, well except for Serena who was laughing so loudly that she didn't even hear what Airian said.

          "Listen, we could have beaten that monster with or without your help."  Haruka retorted.  Airian however wasn't listening.  While Haruka was talking Airian sauntered over to where Michiru and Hotaru were and bent down to look at their wounds.

          "You should get these two to a hospital."  She said.  "Especially this one."  She pointed to Michiru who was lying on the ground with cuts and bruises all over her body.  Everybody had forgotten about Hotaru, and Michiru but now that they remembered they quickly ran over to them.  

          "So why did you help us?" Serena (who had now finally stopped laughing) asked Airian while Lita picked up Hotaru and Haruka picked up Michiru.  

          "I only helped because I wanted everyone to know that I am a better hero then any of you."  She replied.  Serena gave her a confused look.  Airian noticed and tried to make it a bit easier for Serena.  "For years I've helped stop monsters and beasts from destroying Tokyo and many other places all over the world but I never once got a thank you.  It's always been 'did you know that the Sailor Scouts defeated another monster?'  I was sick of it.  At first I didn't care but when people started thinking that the things I did to help them were done by you Scouts I got really angry.  So I decided to come here and show the world that I am a better hero."

          "Airian, we don't help people because we want glory.  We do it because it's the right thing to do."  Serena replied.

          "Enough talk.  I came and helped you defeat the monster so now I don't have any reason to stay here."  Airian said as she got ready to leave.

          "Wait."  Serena yelled to her.  Airian stopped and turned around to face her.

          "What?"  She asked.

          "Why can't we be friends?"  

          "Me and you are rivals.  We can never be friends."  She turned around and jumped away.  Serena just stood there and watched as Airian left when a voice got her attention.

          "Are you guys alright?"  Serena turned around and saw Darien racing towards them. 

          "Darien!"  Serena exclaimed and ran towards him.  But when she got to him he just ran right passed her and straight to Rei.

          "Serena are you okay?"  He asked.  "I would have been here earlier but I was stuck at work and couldn't just leave."  Rei gave Darien a big smile and then answered.

          "Darien, of course I'm okay.  But thanks for your concern."  Rei and Darien were about to kiss when an angry voice came from behind them.

          "Rei, don't even think about kissing my boyfriend!"  Serena screamed.  Darien looked back and forth between Rei and Serena a few times before saying.

          "Okay, what is going on?"

                                       *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\ 

          Reis Temple:

          "Okay so you're saying that you all made a bet to see who could last the longest with each other powers?" Darien repeated what Serena just said.  Everyone nodded their heads.

          "I wonder who are new enemy is?" Ami asked aloud.  

          "Well Nanatu said something about a person named Safara, so maybe that is the one who sent him to attack all those people?"  Setsuna replied.

          "I think you're right Setsuna."  Ami agreed.  Setsuna was about to reply when Rini came barging into Rei's temple.

          "Hotaru! Oh my gosh is she going to be alright?"  Rini asked Serena.  Serena patted Rini on the head and gave her a reassuring smile.

          "Of course Hotaru is going to be okay.  She's a lot tougher than she looks you know."  Rini gave a small smile and walked over to Hotaru and sat down beside her and held her hand.  

          "So how were you able switch your powers anyway?"  Darien asked.

          "It was really easy actually."  Serena replied.  "All we had to do was switch our transformation pens and that was it."

          "But aren't the pens only supposed to work for you and you only?"

          "I guess not seeing as we were able to do it today."  Mina replied.  Darien was about to answer when Rini gave a squeal of delight.

          "Hotaru! You're awake."  Hotaru got into a sitting position on the couch and looked at the others.

          "Did we defeat the Nanatu?"  She asked.

          "Well sort of."  Mina answered.  "Actually a girl named Airian helped us out." 

          "I'm sorry."  Hotaru whispered while bowing her head in shame.  

          "Why are you saying sorry Hotaru?"  Everyone turned around and saw that Michiru was also finally awake.

          "Michiru, I'm so glad that you're okay." Haruka said as she gave Michiru a big hug. 

          "I'm glad I'm okay too."  She replied.  "Anyway…I'll ask again, why are you saying sorry for Hotaru?"  Everyone turned to Hotaru.  She blushed from all the stares everyone was giving her and then answered Michiru's question.

          "If I didn't lose my temper and use the attack without knowing how to use it I wouldn't have fainted and distracted you all from the battle."

          "Hotaru, we're just grateful that you're okay.  Especially Rini here."  Serena answered while pointing at Rini.  

          "Thank you." Hotaru said while smiling.

          "I think that everyone has had a very exhausting day."  Darien said to them.  "Maybe you should all go home and get some rest? Because who knows when the enemy will strike again."

          "You're so sweet Darien."  Serena said to Darien and then went over and kissed him fully on the lips.  Rei walked over to them and tapped them on the shoulder.  Darien and Serena quickly broke their kiss and blushed as everyone stared at them.  

          "Hotaru, Michiru you two are welcome to stay the night and get some rest and to heal your wounds but the rest of you should do as Darien said and go home and get some rest.  Not only because we should be well rested in case the enemy attacks again, but also because we have a study date tomorrow, remember."  Rei explained.

          "I don't want to study."  Serena whined while everyone sweatdropped.  After Serena was done complaining everyone said there goodbyes and went home.  But unknown to them the new enemy was already planning her next assault.

                                                *\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          I wonder who this new character really is?  LOL I should know, I'm the one who put her in the story.  Anyway I hope you ppl liked this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it hehe. Well I guess I'll see you in the next chappie. Bye!        


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  "Let me guess, you're here to find the author of this story am I right."  A girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail turns around and looks at me.

"Yeah, how did you know?"  

"If you want the author to read that you're wasting your time."  She looks at me with a confused expression.

"Why? Do you know the author?"  

"I'm the author and I am not going to read that stupid piece of paper in your hand!"

"My friends told me you would say something like that."  She answers with a smirk.  She starts to walk towards me as I start to back away.  I start to run but before I can get ten centimetres away from her she lunges at me and pins me to the ground.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you agree to read this."

"Never!"

"Read it!"

"Get off me!"

"Don't change the subject."

"Get off of me."

"Read this first."

"No!"

"Read it!"

"No!"

"READ IT!"

"FINE!"  She gets off of me and I take the paper from her.  "I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters!"

"Good work, now on with the story."  

**Day 2: Frogs And Candy**

The stars were shining brightly as Darien accompanied Serena back to her house.  Serena looked up at the sky and saw the moon was shining very brightly that night.  It brought some tears back into Serena's eyes as she remembered her life on the moon as the Moon Princess.  Darien noticed and brought Serena into a tight embrace.  

          "You were thinking about the moon kingdom again weren't you Serena?"  He asked.  Serena looked into his eyes and nodded her head.

          "I can't help it Darien.  Everytime I look at the moon I keep getting those memories of that night Queen Beryl attacked my mother and our kingdom."  Serena shed another tear but this time Darien gently brushed it away.  They were about to kiss when Serena remembered something she had been meaning to ask Darien all night.  "Darien? Could you really not tell me and Rei apart?"  Darien was taken aback by this question.

          "Why do you ask Serena?"

          "I thought that you would be able to tell me and Rei apart."

          "Serena you know that you all look so different when you transform."  Darien replied but that didn't help at all.

          "Did I really look that different?"  Serena asked.

          "Yeah actually you did.  When I saw Rei all I saw were your two pigtails and your sweet innocent smile."

          "Don't try sweet talking you way out of trouble mister."  Serena warned.  Darien raised his hands thinking that Serena was going to hit him, but instead she kissed him.  It was a deep passionate kiss that seemed like it could last forever.  But they eventually pulled apart because they needed the air.  Then they smiled at each other and then continued on their way to Serena's house.

                                               \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          "Those mean girls ruined my plans."  Safara said as she watched Airian defeat Nanatu in just one slice.  "I guess it is time to try someone new to defeat them."  She got out of her chair and went over to a toy trunk in the corner of the room.  She started digging through the many toys in the trunk and finally found the one she needed.  "Ah ha! Here you are my precious."  She said while petting a stuffed frog.  "This is going to be so much fun."  She threw the frog in the air.  There was a flash of lights and then the frog began to grow.

          "My princess."  She said with a bow.  "Please tell me what you wish of me."  

          "Some horrible girls ruined my fun down on earth.  I want you to stop them and while you're down there bring me candy!"  She squealed with delight at the thought of all the candy she could get.  The frog bowed again to Safara and then leapt out the window.

                                                \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

            Rei's Temple:

          "I wish that Serena could at least try to make it here on time."  Rei said as they all sat around the table waiting for Serena.  Hotaru and Michiru were finally healed and were as well sitting at the table.  The door opened and everyone turned to see if it was Serena, but it was only Rei's grandpa.  

          "What do you want grandpa?"  Rei asked.

          "I was just wondering if you girls wanted these cookies and tea I just made."  He asked.  Rei was about to decline when someone grabbed the tray out of her grandpa's hands.  

          "Thank you so much for the cookies sir."  Serena said as she walked over to the table with the tray.

          "Serena, how could you be so rude as to take the tray right out of my grandpa's hands."  Rei angrily said.

          "Now Rei no need to be so angry…"  

          "Stay out of this grandpa!"  Rei shouted to him.  He didn't want to be part of the argument so he quickly left.

          "Rei, you didn't have to shout at your grandpa like that."  Ami said to Rei.  

          "You're right Ami.  I should save my energy for Serena."  Rei turned towards Serena who was busy gulfing all the cookies down her throat.  "Serena why can't you ever try to get to these study sessions on time?"  Serena swallowed the cookies that were in her mouth and then answered Rei.

          "Why can't you get off my case for once in your life? Don't you have better things to do?"

          "Okay that's enough you two.  Let's do what we came here for."  Mina exclaimed.  They were about to answer when they heard shouts coming from outside.   "Looks like our enemy strikes again."  

                                                   \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          The frog that Safara sent was turning everyone in her sight into candy.  She was having so much fun that she didn't notice that nine young girls were standing right behind her.

          "I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice, I will right wrong and triumph over evil and that means you."  Rei yelled.  The frog looked down at them and smiled.

          "So you're the girls that Princess Safara wants me to destroy."  The frog said to them.

          "Who is Safara?  And who are you?"  Setsuna asked her.

          "Princess Safara will be the ruler of this world very soon and you will all be her loyal servants.  And as for me I am Tilala."  Tilala answered.

          "It doesn't give you the right to hurt innocent people you monster!"  Haruka yelled.  Tilala didn't look like she cared.  

          "Let's attack it all at once."  Michiru suggested.

          "Great plan Sailor Pluto."  Lita answered.  Then they all started to attack.

          "Pluto Deadly Scream!"

          "Neptune Deep Submerge!"

          "Uranus World Shaking!" (Haruka taught Hotaru how to control her attack).

          "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

          "Mars Flame Shooter!"

          "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

          "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

          "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

          "Moon Heart Attack!"  A flash of brilliant colours went straight at Tilala.  But she unfortunately jumped out of the way before the attacks hit her.  Tilala turned around and was about to attack herself when Sailor Saturn's attack hit Tilala at full force.  When the smoked cleared Tilala was still standing but you could tell that one more attack would finish her off.  Rei was about to do the honours when Tilala spoke.

          "I have to admit you're pretty good for a bunch of freaks in sailor suits." 

          "Look who's talking you toad!"  Rei yelled back.  Too bad Tilala was just waiting for Rei to do that.  And before any of the other senshi could warn Rei Tilala stuck out her tongue and ate Rei. 

          "Sailor Moon!"  The others shouted as Tilala spat Rei back out.  But instead of seeing Rei they saw a jawbreaker roll across the ground.

          "Witness the power of Princess Safara!"  Tilala yelled at them.  The senshi looked at one another with grim looks on their faces.

          "How are we going to finish her off without Sailor Moon?"  Mina asked.  At that Tilala started to laugh maniacally as the Scouts wondered what they were going to do. 

          "We don't need Sailor Moon to finish her off."  Serena said to the others.

          "You're right.  We can do it ourselves."  Lita replied.  She raised her hands and aimed them at Tilala.  "Mercury Chine Aqua Illusion!"  A swirling colour of ice appeared and went straight towards Tilala.  It hit her directly but it didn't do any damage. Tilala shot her tongue out again and this time grabbed Lita and swallowed her.

          "No not Sailor Mercury to!" Hotaru exclaimed.  Tilala tuned towards Serena and shot her tongue out yet again.  But a red rose appeared and stopped Tilala's tongue on the spot.  Everyone turned and there standing on top of a building was Tuxedo Mask.

                                              \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\ 

          Yeah I've finally made it to my fourth chapter!  I hope you liked it and I also hope I get a bit more reviews for this one.  See you all in the next chappie! Bye=)     


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:  "Hey!"  I turn around and a girl with long blonde hair with a big red bow walks over to me.

"What do you want?"

"Do you know who the author of this fanfic is?"  She asks.

"Why can't you people just leave alone?"

"Why?  Are you the author?"  

"Well it's obviously me.  Why else would I be here if it wasn't to write more of this story."  

"Well could you read this for me?"  She takes out a piece of paper and puts it in my hands.

"I refuse to read this." I rip the paper into shreds and throw it into the wind.  I smile and start to walk away.

"It's a good thing I always carry a spare."  

"You got another one!?"  I yell.

"Of course my other friends said that you would do something like that so I brought another one just in case.  Now read it or else."

"Your petty threats won't work this time.  I don't care what you do to me I refuse to read that."  Then I start to walk away again.

"If you read it I'll buy you chocolate."  I instantly stop.

"Must resists temptation for chocolate… not resisting well."  

"So will you do it?"

"Okay but only if you give me chocolate!"  I squeal.  She nods so I grab the paper out of her hands.  "I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters.  There I read it now lets go get some chocolate."

"First write this chapter."

"Oh alright."

**Day 2: Frogs and Candy continued…**

          "Tuxedo Mask!"  The remaining senshi exclaimed as Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the building and walked over to Serena.

          "Are you alright Sailor Venus?"  He asked, while holding Serena in his arms.  Serena blushed while everyone stared at the couple.

          "I'm fine Tuxedo Mask.  Thanks for coming to my rescue."  She answered and then the two of them kissed.

          "Can you two stop being so romantic and get back to the important things"  Rini said from behind the two.  "I can't believe you two are my parents sometimes."  Serena and Darien quickly pulled away from each other.

          "Now I have more people to bring to my Princess Safara."  Tilala said as she pulled the rose off her tongue.  The others quickly turned the attention back on Tilala.

          "You will pay for turning our friends into jawbreakers!"  Serena yelled.  

          "And what are you going to do about it?"  Tilala asked.  

          "We're going to defeat you!"  Rini yelled.  'Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  Little miniature hearts came shooting out of Rini's wand but it hardly did any damage.

          "If that's the best you got you might as well just allow me to turn you all into candy."  Tilala grabbed Rini with her tongue and then turned her into candy.

          "No not Sailor Minnie Moon!"  Hotaru screamed as Tilala spat Rini back out.  Hotaru quickly ran over to the jawbreaker Rini and picked her up.  Tilala then went for Hotaru, but Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of Hotaru and got turned into candy instead.

          "That's enough!"  Serena yelled.  "You've swallowed your last victim!"  

          "Venus Broken Hearted!"  A golden heart appeared and went straight at Tilala.  She was shocked by the power of the attack that she didn't even try to get out of the way so when it did hit her the heart broke in two and Tilala turned back into a stuffed frog.  Serena then collapsed.

          "Serena are you okay!"  Haruka asked with a worried expression on her face.  Serena looked up into her eyes and grinned.

          "Guess I don't know my own strength."  Serena got off the ground with some help from Haruka and Michiru. 

          "Serena, I can't believe you were able to learn a new attack with my powers."  Mina said with astonishment in her voice.

          "I know,  I'm even surprised myself but when I saw Darien turn into a jawbreaker I got so angry that the words just came to me as if it were natural."  Serena replied.

          "I'm glad to know that you care so much about me."  Serena turned around and was relieved to see Darien was back to his old self.

          "Darien!"  She yelled and then ran over to him.  He welcomed her with a warm embrace and they hugged for what seemed like forever.

          "Maybe you guys aren't as bad as I thought."  Airian said while walking over to them.  They all turned towards her.  "What? No hello."

          "What do you want."  Haruka asked coldly.  

          "I just came here to congratulate Sailor Venus for figuring out a new attack."  She replied with a smile.  "Too bad that you didn't figure it out sooner before half of your team were turned into jawbreakers."

          "Sailor Venus did a great job of defeating Tilala and with no help from you Airian."  Michiru said.  

          "I was going to help but when I noticed how determined you were I knew it was better for me to stay out of your way."  She replied.

          "Yeah right."  Lita said as she came over to them.  "I bet you were afraid of Tilala turning you into candy so you let us do all the work."  Airian stared at Lita with a stone face.

          "If I remember correctly I was the one who saved your asses the last time, and this time you got turned into a jawbreaker."  Lita was about to show her what she was capable of when Setsuna interrupted thankfully.

          "We remember you saving us the last time and we where thankful to you."  She answered with a calm face.  "Do you know anything about a princess named Safara?"  The name clicked inside Airian's head but she wasn't sure if it was her or not.  *It can't be, can it* She thought.

          "Hello? Anyone in there?"  Serena asked while tapping Airian on the head.  She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the senshi.  

          "I might have heard that name before, but I'm not sure where I heard it."  She answered.  She then walked over to Tilala who was still lying on the ground and picked her up.  "This frog seems familiar."

          "You've seen that frog before?"  Rei asked.

          "I've seen one that's similar to it."  She answered, then she tightly squeezed the frog in her hands making it crumble into tiny pieces.

          "Serena, who is this girl anyway?"  Rini and Darien asked at the same time.  Since they weren't at the last battle they never met Airian before.  Airian looked at them.

          "Who's the hottie and the sweet little girl."  She asked.  Serena walked in front of Darien.

          "He is Tuxedo Mask and he is my boyfriend so back off or else."  She said with a scary look.  Airian backed up a little because Serena's eyes were beginning to scare her.

          "My names Sailor Minnie Moon, and I think you're really pretty."  Rini said.  Airian couldn't help but smile at such a nice compliment.

          "Thank you.  You know you really remind me of someone I haven't seen in a really long time."  She replied.  Rini also smiled.

          "Hey?  Why haven't you ever told me that I'm beautiful?"  Serena questioned as Airian and Rini had their little moment together.  

          "Because Sailor Venus, you're not as pretty as you think."  Rini answered.

          "Why you little…"  Serena said and then she started to chase Rini around.  Airian frowned a little.  The scene brought back some sad memories.

          "I better get going."  She said.  Serena stopped chasing Rini and looked at Airian.

          "Will I ever see you again?"  Rini asked.  Airian looked down at Rini.

          "Of course you'll be seeing me around."  She answered.  "I am competing against you all after all.  And besides, I'm probably going to have to save you guys again sometime soon."  She saluted them and then left.

          "She is so cool."  Rini said with admiration.

          "What about me?"  Serena asked again.  

          "Like I said before Serena, you are nothing compared to her."  And that got Serena chasing her all over again.

                                                           \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          "I can't believe that my precious Tilala failed me, just like Nanatu."  Safara said with a frown.  "I guess I'll just have to find someone else who is a lot better."  Tilala was about to go to her toy chest when a girl caught her attention.  The girl was Airian.

          "This girl seems so familiar to me."  Airian said aloud to herself.  "Where have I seen her?"  The girl was talking to the others and seemed to be sad about something.  Safara went closer to the mirror and put her hand on Airian's face.  "I must find out who she is."  Safara pulled herself away from the mirror and went back over to the toy chest.  She opened it up.

          "Where is it."  She whispered to herself.  She kept digging through all the toys for a few more minutes and then she finally found it.  "There you are."  She pulled out an adorable little teddy bear with black fur and white spots and put it on the ground.  She then slowly backed away as the ground began to rumble and the bear began to grow.  It kept growing until its head hit the ceiling.

          "Hello Safara."  He said.  "How have you been lately?"

          "I don't have time to talk with you Takiko."  Safara said.  "Those stupid girls ruined my plans yet again."  She began to cry hysterically.  Takiko ran over to her and started to comfort her for about what seemed like eternity.  After Safara calmed down a little she looked up into Takiko's big brown eyes and continued.

          "I want you to try and defeat them since both Nanatu and Tilala failed me, and I also want you to bring me the girl with purple hair and chocolate."  Takiko gave her a weird stare.

          "Why do you want chocolate if you don't mind me asking Princess Safara."  Takiko asked her.  Safara smiled at him.

          "You want to know why I want chocolate?"  She asked.  Takiko nodded so she continued.  "I want chocolate because I LIKE IT!  Now go before you make me cry again meanie."

          "Please princess, don't call me a meanie.  I shouldn't have asked it was not my right."  He pleaded.

          "Can you please just go now before I turn you back into a teddy bear?"  She asked.  Takiko quickly started to leave but before he made it to the door Safara started to say something.  "Takiko, before you go just remember not to fail me and please.  Come back to me."  Takiko smiled and then left.

                                                   \*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

          I hope you all liked this chapter too.  Hm I wonder why Safara thinks she knows who Airian is.  If you ppl want to know, you should keep reading because more information will come in the future chapters.  See you all in the next chapter, see ya^_^             


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: "Hey! Who are you?" I walk over to a really cute guy with short black hair who is wearing a tuxedo and a mask. He turns around and looks at me.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask and my girlfriend asked me to get the author to read this story."

"Oh, well you're wasting my time by asking me to read that because I refuse to read that again!" I yell at him. He walks over to me and gives me a rose, I blush uncontrollably as he leans in and whispers into my ear.

"Will you please read this, you know for me." I'm about to answer when an angry voice comes from behind us.

"How dare you flirt with her Tuxedo Mask!" We turn around and the girl with the really long pigtails is standing there.

"Sailor Moon, it's not what you think."

"So your name is Sailor Moon uh?" I interrupt. She turns towards me and gives me this really freaky stare.

"Yeah and this guy is my boyfriend so back off bitch!"

"Hey it's not my fault that your boyfriend was flirting with me!" I scream at her. She looks back towards Tuxedo Mask.

"It's not what you think, I was just tricking her into reading the paper you gave me." He answers. Now it was my turn to look at him.

"Thanks a lot jerk for messing with my feelings like that!" I begin to cry. Sailor Moon walks over to me and puts her arms around me.

"Good job Tuxedo Mask! I wanted you to get her to read the paper, not make her cry!" I look at her with tear filled eyes.

"Thanks for comforting me, for that I will read the stupid piece of paper. But only if he says sorry." I point to him. He looks down at his feet then at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." I grab the paper, "I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, hey that's you!" I point at her while she sweatdrops

"You're just figuring that out right now?" She asks. I nod and then she sweatdrops again and then I start to type.

**Day 3: School Blues and Chocolate?**

"I can't believe I slept in again!" Serena yelled as she jumped out of bed and whacked her head off the ceiling (her ceiling is really low). Luna yawned and looked at Serena as she ran around the room looking for something to wear and all her books.

"Serena when are you going to talk to me about this new enemy?" She asked. "It is now Monday and you still haven't said anything about it." Serena stopped throwing all her dirty clothes over the place and looked at Luna.

"Luna, I don't have time to talk to you about Safara and Airian right now I'm going to be late…" She stopped talking as soon as she saw what time it was. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She grabbed her school bag (which was empty by the way) and quickly ran out the door, but not before grabbing some toast from her mom.

"Have fun at school dear!" Serena's mom yelled after her as she ran off down the street.

---------

"I bet you ten dollars that Serena is going to be late again and, knock over Miss. Haruna." Lita bet Mina as they sat at their desks waiting for class to start.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves, making bets on Serena. For all you know she might actually be on time today." Ami exclaimed. Lita and Mina looked at each and then began to laugh hysterically.

"Ami I'll believe it when a duck drowns, so what's your bet?" Mina asked.

"First of all it's when pigs fly and, put me in for five dollars and a really idiotic excuse followed by a trip to the principals' office." Mina took Ami's money just as the bell rang. Miss Haruna walked in and sat down at her desk but instead of telling the students to take out their books she just sat in her desk looking at the door. Everyone knew what she was waiting for and they couldn't wait for Serena to come barging in at any second. They waited for about a couple of minutes into class before Serena came running into the classroom.

"What's the excuse this time Serena?" Miss. Haruna asked. Serena took a few breathes and then answered.

"I was running to school when I saw a cat stuck in a tree so I just had to stop and help the cat get out of the tree." She replied. Miss Haruna held her head in her hands and said.

"Serena that must be one of the worst excuses I have heard you say." She answered.

"Actually Miss. Haruna my worst excuse ever was when I said my dog ate my homework and I had to stay up all night finishing it." Miss. Haruna looked up at Serena as she just realized what she had just done. "Let me guess, to the principals' office right." Miss. Haruna nodded and pointed towards the door as everyone began to laugh as Serena began to walk towards the door. She was just about to turn the handle when she heard Ami say…

"I was right so pay up."

"Man Ami you are just way to good at this betting thing, have you ever thought about betting on a horse race?" Mina asked as she handed the five dollars over to Ami. Serena turned towards them with an angry face.

"You jerk's!" She yelled at them. "I can't believe you three bet on me!"

"Serena! Get to the principals office now!" Miss Haruna screamed at her. Serena quickly ran out of the room as everyone began to laugh all over again.

----------

Serena walked back into the classroom and sat down beside Ami. She took out her school bag and opened it up to take out her work books when she noticed that she forgot to pack them!

"Oh no!" She whispered. "I forgot my books." Ami looked at Serena and sighed.

"Here Serena you can use my book." She handed the book over to Serena who took it with major gratitude.

"Thanks Ames, you're the best." She whispered.

"It was no big deal since I've already finished all the math questions anyway." She replied. Serena sweatdropped and then began working on the questions. She was half way through the questions when the door to the classroom opened up. Serena, Mina, and Lita were too busy doing the math equations to care about who it was and Ami was reading her favourite novel _Sherlock Holmes_.

"Hi I'm the new student who transferred here from England, my name's Airian." At the sound of the name the four girls shot there heads in the direction of the doorway. And sure enough Airian was standing there holding a piece of paper out for Miss. Haruna to take.

"Ah yes I heard you would be put in my class. How about you sit next to Miss. Tsukino over there." She pointed to the empty seat next to Serena and went over to her. She sat down and took out her pencil case and the math book they provided her. Serena looked at Airian, she looked so different without her battle outfit on that she almost didn't recognize her. Airian noticed Serena staring at her and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong Sailor Venus? Are you afraid that I'll tell everyone who you four are?" She asked. Serena stared at her in shock. No one had ever been able to tell it was them. How could she tell. "If you're wondering how I knew it was you four, it was so obvious because I could feel the power surrounding you and I only know nine other people with that exact same power so don't even bother trying to deny it. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about your secret. Where's the fun in that?" She then went back to working on her equations as Serena sat there with her mouth hanging open.

-----------

Outside at lunch:

"I still cannot believe that she knew who we were." Serena exclaimed to Mina, Ami, and Lita as the sat under there favourite tree and ate lunch (this time Serena remembered hers).

"We can't believe it either Serena but at least she said she wouldn't tell anyone right?" Lita asked.

"That's just what she wants us to think." Mina said as she took another sip of her soda. "There is no way she's just going to keep it a secret." Serena was about to reply when Molly came over and sat down beside them.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Of course Molly, why wouldn't you be?" Serena asked. Molly unpacked her lunch and then answered.

"It's just you four seemed really mad about something and I wasn't sure if you would have wanted me hanging around." She then began eating her lunch. "Hey did you guy's here about the Sailor Scouts?" They looked at Molly to find out more of what she had to say.

"What about the Senshi?" Lita asked.

"Well I've heard that the Sailor Scouts have been acting differently lately." She replied not noticing how interested the girls were. "Like Sailor Mercury has suddenly became really confident and headstrong and is fighting every monster that comes in her sight while Sailor Jupiter is now shy and is always calculating out the best strategies" Ami and Lita looked at each other as Molly continued. "Then there's Sailor Moon who has been acting bossy and Sailor Venus is such a klutz like you Serena, and Sailor Uranus has been really weak too it's like they all switched personalities or something."

"Are you talking about the Sailor Scouts?" Airian asked as she walked up to them. They watched her as she sat down on the grass with them. "Because in my opinion they aren't as great as everyone thinks they are." She said this while looking at Serena, Mina, Lita, and Ami.

"Yeah but the Sailor Scouts are always protecting us from all the creatures that keep attacking us and they have saved my life loads of times." Molly answered as she remembered all the times she was saved by the Senshi.

"Well what about the Maiden of the Wind? She's helped save lots of people too." Airian exclaimed. Molly gave her a confused expression.

"Who's the Maiden of the Wind?" She asked.

"Someone who no one appreciates I can tell you that much" Airian answered. "And someone who hardly anyone knows." Serena looked deep into Airian's eyes and saw pain in them. All Serena wanted to do at that moment was go over to Airian and give her a really big hug to say that she understood, but she knew Airian would not appreciate it. Molly was going to answer when the bell rang to signal lunch was over. Molly got up before everyone else and went inside. The others were about to follow when each of them sensed something was wrong.

"Do you feel that?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, it's really powerful." Ami answered.

"But I have a feeling that this is not a good thing." Serena said.

"Of course it's not a good thing. So are you going to transform or just stand there gawking all day?" Airian asked. They looked at Airian and nodded.

"Venus Power Makeup!"

"Jupiter Power Makeup!"

"Mercury Power Makeup!"

"Mars Power Makeup!" There was a flash of brilliant colours as the Senshi transformed. When they were done Airian pulled out a power pen that had the symbol of the wind on it.

"Maiden Wind Power!" She yelled, a swirling tornado of wind engulfed Airian and when she came out she was transformed.

"Nice transformation Airian." Mina said.

"Let's just go check this out." Airian yelled. They quickly nodded and then went off to see what was happening.

---------

"Princess Safara will love all this chocolate that I'm creating for her." Takiko said as he changed all the buildings, animals, and people into chocolate. "Now if only those girls would appear…" He was then interrupted by none other than the Sailor Scouts.

"How dare you ruin this day of education and fun!" Ami yelled as the others sweatdropped. That was the last time they would let Ami do the introduction. "I am Sailor Jupiter and I will punish you!"

"Good job Jupiter." Mina said sarcastically.

"You really think so?" Ami asked.

"Can we please not do this now?" Airian asked impatiently. "If you haven't noticed we have a huge teddy bear to deal with." They all turned their attention back to the bear. Takiko looked at the girls trying to find the one he needed when his eyes fell upon Airian.

"You're the one that Princess Safara wants!" He yelled as he pointed to Airian.

"If you want me, come and get me!" She yelled back and with that they started the battle.

--------------

And that is the sixth chapter! Yay my story is getting longer Well I g2g now so I'll see you all in the next chapter! BYE


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:  "Hey little girl what are you doing here?"  I ask as a girl with pink hair looks at me.

"Don't call me a little girl!  I hate it when people do that."  She replies.  

"Sorry I won't say it again.  So who are you?" 

"Why should I tell you?"

"How dare you talk to me like that?  Do you know who I am?"  I ask her.

"No, who are you?"

"Well nobody that special but I'm still older then you so you can't talk to me with that kind of tone."  I reply.  She looks down at the ground and appears to be… crying!  "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted you to read this for me and then you had to get all suspicious with me and, and."  She started to cry even more.  I run over to her and try to comfort her but it didn't seem to be working.

"If it's so important to you I guess I can read whatever it is you want me to read."  She stops crying immediately and hands me the paper.

"Be sure to read it out loud."  She says to me.  I give her a suspicious look and then look at the paper.

"Hey! You are one of those people who have been forcing me to read this stupid piece of paper for the last six chapters!"  I yell at her.  "Well this time I am definitely not going to read this."

"But, but you said you would, would read it."  She stutters.  I look at her again.  She was wearing a frown on her face and she looked like she was going to cry again.

"Your crying is not going to work this time."  I answer.

"Please read it, please!"  She asks while giving me puppy face.  I instantly fall for it and grab the paper out of her hands as she smirks.

"I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters no matter how much I wish I on a star.  Oh and I would also like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story for without your support I couldn't have written this story"

"Yeah, yeah whatever just start typing."  Pink hair girl orders, I glare at her and then begin to type.

**Day 3: School Blues and Chocolate? Continued…**

        "You're the one princess Safara wants!"  Takiko yelled as he pointed at Airian.

        "If you want me come and get me!"  She yelled back and with that they started the battle.   Airian went straight at him and tried to cut him with her sword but he easily dodged it.

        "Is that the best you got?"  He asked.  Airian turned around and was about to charge again but Takiko was a lot faster then her and was able to punch her in the stomach make the wind knock out of her.  Airian though was thankfully a lot stronger then she looked and was capable of getting back up off the ground.

        "Maiden of the Wind are you alright?"  Serena asked.  Airian wiped the dirt off of her battle outfit and then answered.

        "I'm fine but where did that bear disappear to though?"  She asked.  She began to look around for the bear when she realized where he was.  Unfortunately she found out a little too late and was just about to get clobbered by Takiko when, you guessed it a red rose appeared and stopped his attack.  Tuxedo Mask jumped down beside Airian along with Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Minnie Moon.

        "Where's Sailor Saturn?"  Mina asked.

        "She's busy having a race with some guy at school."  Michiru answered.  Takiko regained his composure and looked at the senshi.

        "Listen just give me the girl with the purple hair and I will let the rest of you live."  He exclaimed.

        "I am not going to go with you psycho bear!"  Airian yelled.  She closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy into the one attack.  She raised her arms as the wind began to ruffle her hair and then she yelled out her attack.  "Wing of the Wind!"  A gust of wind appeared in the shape of wings and then turned into a swirling tornado.  It went at Takiko and caught him in its whirlwind.  Airian began to walk back to the others when something hit her.  Since she was so weak after using all her energy in that last attack she wasn't able to get back up.  She turned around before she fell unconscious because she wanted to see who had hit her and looked into the eyes of Takiko.

        "How?"  She whispered.  Takiko looked at her with cold eyes and answered.

        "I'm impervious to wind attacks."  He answered as Airian completely fainted.

        "Airian!"  Rini screamed as Takiko reached out to grab her.  "Don't you dare touch her 'Pink Ribbon Candy!"  A glowing ribbon of pink wrapped Takiko up making him drop Airian.  Tuxedo Mask quickly grabbed her and placed her safely on the ground and then turned his attention back to the fight.

        "When did you come up with that attack Sailor Minnie Moon?" Setsuna asked.

        "I've been practicing it for awhile now.  This is the first time I've ever actually tried it on an opponent though."  She replied.  Setsuna was about to say congratulations when Takiko ripped Rini's ribbon.

        "Why can't the monsters ever just die right away?"  Lita asked.

        "Because it would be too easy if they did."  Ami answered.  "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  Ami spun around while green leaves came shooting out.  About a dozen of them hit Takiko causing him to have cuts all over his body

        "Okay time to finish him off!"  Rei exclaimed she looked at Rini.  "You ready?"  Rini nodded and pulled out a red bell.

        "Crystal Twinkle Bell!"  She yelled.  A pink sword like weapon appeared in Rei's hand.

        "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  A hundred light shards appeared and were just about to hit Takiko when a voice called out.

        "No! Don't hurt him."  The senshi looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from.  A young girl appeared in front of Takiko and stopped the attack from hitting him.

        "How did you stop one of my most powerful attacks?"  Rei asked the little girl.  "And why did you stop it?"  The girl ignored Rei and ran over to Takiko and hugged him.

        "Don't worry you'll be okay.  I promise."  She whispered into his ears as best as she could since he was a lot bigger then her and it was hard to reach them.   She then closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, Takiko started to glow and retuned to his normal size.  She placed him her pocket and was about to teleport herself out of there but Serena stopped her.

        "Excuse, but who are you?"  She asked, the little girl stared at her with amethyst eyes.  The girl also had light baby blue hair and looked to be about Rini's age almost.

        "You girls are so mean hurting my little Takiko like that when all he wanted was the girl."  Was her reply.  Serena knew then that this girl must be Safara.

        "You're Safara aren't you?"  Serena again asked.  Safara only nodded her head.

        "Don't think that you can defeat me so easily for next time my beast will be a lot tougher.  Not that you weren't Takiko."  She quickly said to the stuffed Takiko.  She looked at the senshi one last time and then teleported back to her castle.

                           -------------------------------

        "I can't believe that all those monsters were sent by a little girl."  Mina exclaimed as they all sat around the living room in Darien's apartment. 

        "We can't believe it either Mina."  Haruka (Who was now there to) replied.  Darien came into the room holding a tray with a teapot and cups and set it down on the table.  Serena immediately went straight for the buns that were also on the tray.

        "Serena, get those buns out of your mouth and pay attention!"  Rei yelled.  "This is important."

        "So is my empty stomach Rei!"  Serena yelled back and then the tongue war began.  They went at it for about an hour when Ami finally stepped in.

        "Okay that's enough you two.  There is no need to argue over something so childish."  Rei and Serena glared at each other one last time and then returned their original seats.

        "Now like we were saying before it is hard to believe a little girl can be the one causing so much trouble but it's true.  So what are we going to do about her?" Ami asked the others.

        "How about you all fill me in on what has happened in the last couple of hours?"  Airian asked as she tried to sit up.

        "Don't even think about trying to move."  Rini said as she gently pushed Airian back down into a lying position.  "You still have injuries."

        "Thanks for taking care of me Sailor Mini Moon."  Airian said with a smile as Rini looked at her with complete shock.

        "How did you know it was me?" 

        "I know that all of you are the senshi and that that guy is Tuxedo Mask because like I said to Sailor Venus I can sense your powerful aura."  She replied.

        "That's amazing."  Ami exclaimed.  "But you shouldn't call us by our Scout names or else others will find out who we really are."

        "Well you haven't told me your real names yet. Not even when we were having lunch outside."

        "Okay well my real name is Serena."

        "I'm Rei the leader of the senshi."  Serena stared at Rei as she said that.

        "I'm Ami the smart one."

"Lita's the name and kicking people's asses is my game."  Mina looked at Lita and then introduced herself.

"I'm Mina."

"I'm Haruka and even though I'm telling you my name doesn't mean I like you."

"Don't mind her she doesn't trust anyone until she gets to know them better.  Oh and my name is Michiru."

"I'm Setsuna."

"I'm Hotaru."  She whispered.

"I'm Rini the adorable one."  Airian smiled at her.  She then looked at Darien.

"And you?"  She asked.

"The name's Darien."

"Okay now that I know your names now may I ask what happened with that bear!?"  Airian asked.

"Okay well we almost killed the bear but then Princess Safara showed up and protected him and then she took Takiko and left."  Serena summarized.

"Did you say Takiko?"  She questioned.  Everyone looked at her.

"Yeah."  Serena replied.

"This girl Safara, what does she look like?"

"Um well she had blue hair and amethyst eyes and she was around Rini's age."  Mina answered this time.  Airian laid there for awhile letting the information sink in.  Then she looked at the other and said…

"I think I know who Safara really is."

           ----------------------------------

Ooooh I left it at a cliffy.  I wonder what Airian knows that the others don't?  You're just going to have to wait and find out!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: "Hey watch where you're going you maniac!" I yell as a guy on a motorcycle almost flattens me. He stops riding and takes off his helmet. I almost faint from how hot he is.  
  
"Sorry about almost running you over." He holds out his hand and helps me get off the ground. Once I'm standing I wipe off the dirt and looked into his green eyes and almost melt from his smile that is until I notice it's a girl.  
  
"Oh you're a girl." I mumble. She looks at me and then laughs.  
  
"I get that a lot hey do you happen to know who is writing this story?" She asks. I cross my arms and sigh.  
  
"That would be me and let me guess your friend told you to get me to read a piece of paper right."  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" She asks.  
  
"A lot of you have been coming for the past seven chapters so it's kind of hard not to know." I reply.  
  
"So will you read this?" She holds out the paper.  
  
"I most certainly will not read it, that paper is evil you got that evil." I say while glaring at the paper in her hands.  
  
"Okay whatever just read it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Read it!"  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
"Don't read it."  
  
"Fine I'll read it." I take the paper while she is smirking. "I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters and I never will is that enough for you to leave me alone?"  
  
"Nope but thanks I'll see you around." She hopes on her motorcycle and rides away leaving me in the dust.  
  
**Day 4: A Secrets Revealed Part One  
**  
"I think I know who Princess Safara really is." Airian said as she tried to get up again. Rini again gently pushed her back down.  
  
"You know who Safara is?" Serena asked as she stuffed another bun into her mouth.  
  
"Yeah well I think I do anyway. My head still hurts from Takiko's attack." She replied while holding her head.  
  
"How about you wait till tomorrow to tell us?" Lita asked. "You can meet us at Andrews Arcade after school."  
  
"Shouldn't we do our homework and then go to the arcade?" Ami asked. Everyone sweatdropped and looked at Ami.  
  
"Come on Ames you got to live a little you know." Mina answered.  
  
"But what could be more important then a good education?" By this time everyone had turned their attention back to Airian.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I stayed at your house for the night?" Airian asked Darien.  
  
"Of course not." He answered. Airian smiled and was about to answer when Serena interrupted.  
  
"You can stay the night at my boyfriends' house but if you dare put the moves on him I will know and then I will have to hurt you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"How could you even think I would do that to you?" She asked. "I am not a person who would steal another girls' boyfriend. You should know that." She turned over on her side and then fell asleep.  
  
"Well I guess we should be going now see ya later Darien." Rei said and began to pull Serena out of the house.  
  
"See you sweetie and remember if she lays one finger on you just call me and I will be over before you can say Sailor Moon!" (Guess who said that?) As soon as everyone was gone Darien turned out the lights and then went to sleep himself.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Oh my poor Takiko how could I let this happen to you." Safara whispered as she held her teddy bear close to her heart. "I will not let those girls go without being punished and I will find out the truth about that girl." She got off the ground and walked over to a life sized replica of a house and pulled something out of it. It was a Malibu beach Barbie.  
  
"You will get those girls for me." She kissed the Barbie and threw her in the air and she began to grow. "Go get me those girls even if you have to die trying." The Barbie with her huge smile nodded and then left to cause some destruction.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Okay I say that Serena will come in five minutes after the bell." Lita said as she again gave Mina her betting money. "Hey Ames you in today?" Ami looked up from her book which she had been absorbed in and shook her head.  
  
"I've decided not to participate in your bets anymore especially after we hurt Serena the last time." She answered and then went back to her book.  
  
"You're no fun." Mina exclaimed as she started counting all the money she had collected when someone opened the classroom door. Everyone gasped at who had just walked in.  
  
"SERENA!?" They all exclaimed as she sat down at her seat.  
  
"I can't believe this, you actually arrived on time." Mina said in amazement. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Serena Tsukino?"  
  
"Very funny Mina it's me." Serena replied.  
  
"Why are you here so early then?" Lita asked. Serena was about to answer when Ms. Haruna walked in.  
  
"Okay class let's open our books to page fifty-eight while we wait for Serena to come in." She said as she opened up the text book.  
  
"Um Ms. Haruna Serena's already here." Melvin said and pointed to where Serena was. Ms. Haruna immediately dropped the book and stared at Serena in wonder.  
  
"Serena, actually on time for one of my classes it's a miracle." She exclaimed as she walked over to Serena. "Class this is a day we will always remember."  
  
"Ms. Haruna can you please let go of me?" Serena asked. Ms. Haruna immediately let go of Serena and went back to her desk.  
  
"What are you waiting for open your books to page fifty-eight." As Lita opened her book she asked Serena her question again.  
  
"You still haven't told us why you are early?" Serena sighed and looked Lita straight in the eye.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night because I was too busy thinking about Darien with Airian so when my alarm clock went off I just got up and got ready. Which reminds me is Airian here?" She looked next to her to find the seat empty. "WHAT! She's still with my Darien!" Everyone looked at Serena as she blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Just when I thought you had changed Serena you had to go and interrupt my class." Ms. Haruna sighed and pointed to the door. "Go to the office." Serena reluctantly got out of her desk and went to see the principal.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
After school at Andrews Arcade:  
  
"Meatball head got another detention and she wasn't even late this time?" Rei exclaimed as her, Mina, Ami, and Lita walked through the sliding doors and into the arcade.  
  
"Yes take this you alien slime!" They all stared in shock to see Airian already there and playing the new Sailor V game.  
  
"Hey Airian when did you get here..." Mina was cut off by Airian's shouts.  
  
"No! How could I have gotten vaporized I totally dodged that last attack how dare this stupid game say I lost..." She trailed off as she noticed the others watching her. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey yourself... so like I was saying when did you get here?" Mina asked again.  
  
"Darien dropped me off on his motorcycle and then went to work." She replied and then quickly looked around the arcade. "Where's Serena?"  
  
"She got a detention for yelling out in class so she'll be a little late." Ami replied. Airian giggled at the thought of Serena getting into trouble.  
  
"So are you going to tell us about Safara now?" Haruka asked as she, Setsuna, and Michiru also came in.  
  
"Okay Safara is really..." She was unfortunately cut off by the roof of Andrews Arcade being pulled off and a gigantic hand reaching down inside. The hand was going straight for Mina.  
  
"Mina, watch out!" Andrew yelled as he pushed Mina out of the way and got grabbed instead.  
  
"Andrew!" They all screamed. They patiently waited till everyone was gone and then quickly pulled out their transformation pens.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power Makeup!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Maiden Wind Power!" There was a flash of colours and a gust of wind as the girls then emerged ready to fight whatever was out there. They ran outside and then gasped as they saw a gigantic Malibu Barbie walking around Tokyo.  
  
----------------------------  
  
That's all I'm going to write for now so if you want to find out Airian's secret I guess you're just going to have to wait till the next chapter! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: A beautiful young women stands on top of a wall in the middle of the night under the moon playing her violin. I walk up to her and listen to her music.  
  
"Wow your music is so peaceful sounding." I say and break her out of her concentration.  
  
"Oh I didn't even notice you there before. Do you know where the author of this story is?" She asks. My smile disappears and is replaced with a frown.  
  
"Okay I'm really starting to get tired of you people always trying to force me to read that stupid piece of paper!" I exclaim. She jumps down from the wall and walks up to me.  
  
"So you are the author?"  
  
"Obviously." She pulls out the paper and hands it to me.  
  
"Will you read this then?" I look at the paper and then I look at her.  
  
"No I will not read that."  
  
"If you read it I'll play more of my violin for you." I snatch it out of her hands and read it.  
  
"I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters and I never will and I'd like to thank **Moon Baby2** and **shelum **for reviewing my last chapter and all those who read my story."  
  
**Day 4 Secrets Revealed Part Two**:  
  
"Okay what is up with the Malibu beach Barbie?" Michiru asks as the senshi and Airian watched the Barbie destroy half the city.  
  
"Who knows and who cares we just better stop her before she ruins the rest of the city!" Rei exclaimed as she got into leader mode. The Barbie grabbed the roof off of one of the buildings and threw it on the ground with one hand.  
  
"Hi I'm Malibu Barbie and I want to be your friend." The Barbie said as she looked down at the terrified people inside the building.  
  
"I hate it when she says that stupid line." Airian complained as they ran towards her.  
  
"Me too but that's not the point at the moment we have to get rid of her Sailor Moon your line please." Lita asked. Rei stopped running and got into the Sailor Moon pose.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice I will right wrong and triumph over evil and that means you!"  
  
"Does she always have to say?" Airian whispered into Mina's ear.  
  
"Yeah she has to because it's a force of habit." The Barbie meanwhile looked down at the senshi with the huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hi I'm Malibu Barbie and I'm going to destroy you." She said cheerfully and slapped the Scouts with her hand and barely missed Airian. The Scouts banged into the wall but got up quickly.  
  
"You're going down Barbie!" Lita yelled. "Chine Aqua Illusion!" The attack was a direct hit but it did little damage.  
  
"Wait a minute Barbie's are made of plastic right?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess they are but what does that have anything to do with this?" Haruka answered.  
  
"Well fire melts plastic so why don't we use fire against her?" Setsuna suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea Sailor Neptune." Rei exclaimed. "And I'm just the one to defeat her.  
  
"Um Sailor Moon don't you mean Sailor Mars is the right one to defeat Malibu over their?" Ami corrected. Rei sweatdropped and nodded.  
  
"By the way where is Sailor Mars?" Lita questioned. Everyone looked at Barbie and gasped as they saw Mina walking straight towards her.  
  
"You damn piece of plastic better give back Andrew right now or else!" Mina warned. The others had completely forgotten that Malibu Barbie still had Andrew.  
  
"Sailor Mars what are you doing!?" Michiru asked. Mina looked back at them.  
  
"Andrew saved me from that thing now I'm going to save him." She answered.  
  
"Sailor Mars stop acting heroic and get down here! We have a plan." Rei yelled. Barbie who was stupidly watching finally decided to use this time to get the advantage over them. She reached out a hand and was about to grab Mina.  
  
"Mars watch out!" Haruka warned. Mina looked around and was able to jump out the way before the hand grabbed her. Unfortunately doing that caused the Barbie to let go of Andrew so he started to hurdle towards his death.  
  
"ANDREW!" Mina screamed as she watched the guy she liked fall. She was about to run and save him when a voice called out and stopped her.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Serena used the chain to grip the Barbie's arm and swung in and saved Andrew and gently placed him on the ground.  
  
"Took you long enough to get her Sailor Venus!" Rei said as she went over to them.  
  
"Sailor Moon don't start a fight right now we have bigger things we have to take care of." Airian said. They nodded and turned towards the Barbie.  
  
"Okay Mars use your arrow!" Setsuna ordered. Mina nodded and started to concentrate on her attack.  
  
"Mars Flame Shooter!" The fire bow and arrow appeared in Mina's hands and she shot it straight at the Barbie's chest. It was a direct hit and the plastic on the Barbie began to melt. Eventually the Barbie was nothing more then a puddle of goo.  
  
"Yay way to go Sailor Mars!" Serena cheered as Mina smiled.  
  
"Serena will you knock it off! It was no big deal." Rei said with a frown on her face.  
  
"What? Are you jealous that Mina makes a better Sailor Mars then you do?" Serena asked. "You never know maybe Mina will win the bet..." Her voice trailed off as she said that.  
  
"I completely forgot about the bet." Lita said as the others said the same thing.  
  
"What are you talking about? What bet?" Airian asked.  
  
"Well let's just say Airian that we also have a secret to reveal." Serena answered.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
At Rei's Temple:  
  
"Okay so what is your secret?" Airian asked as they sat around the table and as everyone drank tea while Serena stuffed her face with more pastries.  
  
"Well we're not really who you think we are when we are in our senshi forms." Ami replied. "I am the real Sailor Mercury."  
  
"And I'm Sailor Jupiter." Lita said. Everyone went through the room and told who they really were and as they got to the end Airian was very confused.  
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
"Well I made a bet that none of them good last a week with one another's powers so we switched and thought that this was going to be easy but then you and Safara showed up making it really hard for us." Serena answered.  
  
"Speaking of Safara you still have to tell us what you know about her." Haruka said as they all turned to Airian.  
  
"Well the thing is beside the fact that I wanted to prove I was a better hero I also came here for another reason." Airian began.  
  
"And that thing was..." Rei urged.  
  
"It was to find my sister." She replied. "And I think my sister is... Princess Safara."  
  
"WHAT!" They all screamed together. "HOW CAN SHE BE YOUR SISTER!?"  
  
"She just is okay." Was Airian's answer.  
  
"But how do you know for sure that she and you are related?" Mina questioned.  
  
"Well when you told me about Takiko I just knew that she was my little sister." Airian whispered. "You see one year for Christmas right before we got separated I gave my little sister Safara-Marin a teddy bear called Takiko and I told her that, that teddy bear was one of a kind because I made it myself so I just know that she is my sister. The question that's on my mind though is why is my sister sending all these monsters to attack Tokyo?"  
  
"Listen Airian I have an idea on how to find Safara all we have to do is wait until another one of her monsters attack and then we can capture it and force it to tell us where Safara is hiding then we can find her and then figure out why she is doing this." Ami said.  
  
"When we do find her you won't hurt her will you?" Airian asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Not unless we have no other choice." Ami replied. "By the way what kind of girl was Safara before she disappeared and became evil?"  
  
"Well she was a really sweet girl who would never hurt anyone, not even the guys who picked on her."  
  
"Maybe someone brainwashed her?" Lita suggested.  
  
"That's a possibility but we can't know for sure until we find her and ask her." Setsuna answered for Ami.  
  
"Well I just hope Safara has a good reason for this or else she is going to be in so much trouble." Airian said angrily.  
  
"Okay then I guess now we'll just have to wait till Safara attacks again." Rei stated.  
  
"Hey Rei you got anymore of these pastries?" Serena asked with her mouth full of food. Everyone sweatdropped and glared at Serena.  
  
"Did you hear anything out of our conversation!?" Rei exclaimed. Serena took a sip of her tea and looked at Rei.  
  
"No because after we found out that Safara and Airian were related your grandpa brought in some more pastries so I kind of zoned out a bit." She replied.  
  
"Serena you are unbelievable!" Rei yelled. "Whenever we talk about something serious you're always eating can't you think of anyone else besides your stomach!?" Serena got up from her seat and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Listen Rei I don't need you telling me how to act okay you are not my mother!"  
  
"Would you two just shut up before I hit you both!?" Lita exclaimed as she joined into the conversation. Soon everyone was fighting while Airian just stared at them with a huge smile on her face.  
  
'_Just a few days ago I wanted to prove that I was better then them and now we're working together to stop my little sister I still can't believe it_.' Airian thought as the others continued to argue. She looked out the window and watched as a mother bird fed her children. '_Don't worry Safara we'll be together again very soon. I promise_.'  
  
-------------------------------  
  
There I finally revealed Airian's secret. Now all that's left is stopping Safara and finding out who is going to win the bet. I'll see you in the next chapter so long! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: "Hi there my name is Setsuna are you writing this story?" A young lady with green hair asks me as I'm sitting on a bench in the park.  
  
"Yeah that's me and I know why you're here." I answer. "You're here because you want me to read something is that right?"  
  
"Yes that's the reason and my friends told me that you will refuse to read it."  
  
"Well your friends are wrong because after a couple of days of thinking (and loads of therapy) I have decided that I will just read the note so where is it?"  
  
"Wait a minute you mean you're just going to accept the note?" I nod my head. "That's so unfair! I had the perfect plan all set out and now I can't even use it this is an outrage!"  
  
"Sheesh just give me the note before you hurt yourself." I take the note from her while she is still ranting on about how unfair this is. "Okay I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters and I never will you know what saying that line isn't that bad actually."  
  
"...Serena said that I could use extreme force to get what I want..."  
  
"O-Kay I'm just going to leave you now to write my next chapter so bye Setsuna!" I run away from her as fast as I can.  
  
"Hey get back here I'm not finished ranting yet!"  
  
Day 5: Capturing Lalilye  
  
Safara's lair:  
  
"So that girl is my sister? I knew she looked familiar to me somehow." Safara said to herself. "Now it's all coming back to me everything that happened between us and our parents well I'm not going to let her find me." She went back over to her toy chest yet again and looked for another minion to do her bidding.  
  
"Ah ha this one will be the end of my sister once and for all!" She yelled and picked up a cute little lamb that had a pink bow around her neck. "Even my sister wouldn't dare try to destroy this teddy." She threw it in the air and waited for it to grow and soon enough the lamb was soon the size of the entire room.  
  
"Hi Safara what do you need from me?" The lamb asked.  
  
"Lalilye I need you to go and destroy Tokyo for me and make sure that when you see those mean girls that are called the senshi and that girl Airian that you will make sure they are flattened okay?" Safara replied.  
  
"Wait you want me to hurt Airian? I don't know Safara..." Lalilye started to say.  
  
"Come on Lalilye I'm your friend and friends do things for each other and right now I need you to do this for me so will you please do it?" Safara asked while giving her puppy dog eyes. Lalilye could never say no to the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh alright Safara." Lalilye said and with a flash of her pink bow she was gone. But deep down inside Lalilye she knew what she was doing wasn't right.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Airian, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Serena walking back from school:  
  
"I got another 'F' again!" Serena complained as she held her test mark right in front of her face. "My mom is going to kill me!"  
  
"Well it serves you right for not studying all those times we went to Rei's house." Mina said.  
  
"I didn't do to well on this test either you know." Ami said suddenly causing everyone to look at her.  
  
"You, the mega genius got a low mark on the test!?" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"What mark did you get?" Airian asked. Everyone tried to get a look at Ami's mark but she kept her test out of their reach.  
  
"If you must know I only got 96% on this test." She said making everyone sweatdrop.  
  
"Should have known that Ami would think that a 96% is a low mark." Lita exclaimed.  
  
"You know this isn't making me feel better." Serena whined.  
  
"Oh come on Serena your mom can't be that bad." Airian said as Serena continued to whine.  
  
"You've obviously have never met my mom before." Serena replied.  
  
"Serena!" A voice yelled from behind. Serena and the others turned around and saw Rini running towards them.  
  
"Hey Rini what's wrong?" Serena asked as Rini stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"When Hotaru and I were walking home from school we saw a gigantic lamb was destroying the park near are school." She replied.  
  
"And where is Hotaru now?" Mina questioned.  
  
"She told me to go find you while she held it off." Rini answered.  
  
"Okay then we better transform." Serena and the others looked around to make sure that no one was looking and then pulled out there transformation pens.  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Maiden Wind Power!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power Make Up!" Once they were transformed Rini led them to where Hotaru was.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
At the Park:  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Hotaru yelled and threw her attack at Lalilye. Unfortunately she dodged it. "I hate it when they do that!"  
  
"Where are your friends?" Lalilye asked for she came here to destroy all of the Sailor Scouts at once.  
  
"I can finish you off without them." Hotaru replied.  
  
"Well I don't have all day so I'll just finish you off now and get it over with-OW!" Lalilye screamed as a stream of pink hearts hit her in the arm. Hotaru looked up and sighed with relief as she saw Rei, Michiru, and Haruka had finally arrived.  
  
"You okay Sailor Uranus?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks for the help but where are the others?" Hotaru replied.  
  
"You mean they're not her yet?" Hotaru nodded. "Probably Serena's fault for getting another detention."  
  
"For your information Sailor Moon I did not get a detention and as you can see we have arrived." Serena declared as they joined them.  
  
"I'm glad you're all here for now my job will be a lot easier." Lalilye said as she recovered from the shock of the surprise attack.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon the champion of justice I will right wrong and triumph over evil and that means you!" Rei said.  
  
"Remember the plan we have to capture her so we can find out where Safara is hiding." Ami told them as they got into their fighting stances. Airian however didn't get ready to fight, she kept staring at Lalilye.  
  
"Let's see what you sailors got." Lalilye said and charged at them. Everyone got ready for the attack but it didn't come they opened their eyes and saw a red rose had stopped Lalilye in her tracks.  
  
"You girls okay?" A masculine voice called from above (I bet you all can guess who that is.)  
  
"We're okay, thanks Tuxedo Mask." Serena answered as Tuxedo Mask jumped down in front of them.  
  
"So what? Now I have one more of you loser to kill no big deal." Lalilye said showing no fear in her voice.  
  
"You know I'm really getting sick of you." Lita said. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A harp like object appeared in Lita's hand and she strummed her fingers over the strings causing a stream of blue light to head towards Lalilye. She dodged the attack but still got hit by it a little and let out a scream of pain. Airian covered her ears.  
  
"My turn, 'Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Serena kissed her hand and a golden heart appeared. She spun around once and threw it at Lalilye hitting her directly and causing Lalilye to hit the ground with a hard 'thump.' "I'm definitely getting better at this."  
  
"Don't start celebrating just yet." Lalilye said and got back up.  
  
"Wow this one is really tough." Rei said. "Mini Moon let's do this." Rini nodded and pulled out her bell.  
  
"Crystal Twinkle Bell!" She spun around as the bell began to flash and as the sword appeared in Rei's hands.  
  
"Sailor Moon don't attack with too much force we still need her." Ami warned again.  
  
"I know Sailor Jupiter stop worrying." Rei replied. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The hundred light shards appeared and hit Lalilye. "Okay Mini Moon use your new attack to tie her up." But just as Rini was about to do that Lalilye came out of the smoke and smiled at them.  
  
"Is that the best you girls got because if it is I'm not impressed." She told them.  
  
"NO WAY! How could you still be standing after that!?" Rei asked with utter amazement and anger in her voice.  
  
"I'm a lot stronger then I look now I really must be going so let's just finish this now." Lalilye raised her hand and slammed the senshi into the surrounding trees. Setsuna was the first to get up.  
  
"You know I really don't appreciate it when enormous animals slam me into trees because it really hurts." Setsuna told her. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Her attack hit Lalilye and she could tell that Lalilye was getting tired from all the hits they were giving her.  
  
"Good shot Sailor Neptune." Michiru said as she and the others also got up and walked over to Setsuna.  
  
"All we need is to hit her once more and she'll be finished." Ami declared. "Rei use the sceptre." Rei pulled out the Moon Sceptre.  
  
"Moon Sceptre Elimination!" The stream of pink hearts flew at Lalilye.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Airian yelled and jumped in front of Lalilye and whacked the attack away with her sword.  
  
"Airian what are you doing!?" Serena asked. "Why are you helping her?" Airian looked up and you could see tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't let you hurt her." Airian told her with pain in her voice.  
  
"Why not Airian?" This time Rini asked.  
  
"Lalilye was the gift I got from my mom right before she died."  
  
------------------------  
  
Oh no I'm leaving it at a cliff hanger! Bet you all hate me now huh? Oh well I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait to see what happens next (laughs manically while everyone looks at me with confused expressions) 'cough' okay now that I got that out of my system I'd just like to say thanks to those who take the time to read and review my very weird story :) See you ppl in the next chappie!  
  
-FreeTheSoul888 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer**: "Hi there!" I exclaimed as a young girl with violet hair jumps at my voice.

"Please don't hurt me." She begs and raises her hands to defend herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you so you can put your hands down now." I tell her. She lowers her arms and sighs with relief. "Um why are you here anyway?"

"I'm looking for the author of the story you see I need her to read this disclaimer but I haven't had any luck in finding her yet." She replies.

"Well look no further for I am the author." I say.

"Oh that's great so will you please read this for me?"

"Nope." She bows her head and is about to leave.

"Hey wait I was just kidding. Man you sure don't put up a fight like the others do."

"I'm not as strong as them that's why." She tells me.

"Right. Well anyway I'll just read this and then we can start the story." I take the paper from her. "I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters and I guess I never will but I have finally decided that that is okay."

"Thank you."

"No problem but right now I have to type up this chapter so I'll see you around sometime." She waves goodbye to me and I begin to write.

**Day 5: Capturing Lalilye continued **

"Lalilye was the gift I got from my mom right before she died." The senshi stood there in silence as Airian muttered those words.

"Airian is this true?" Serena asked. Airian nodded her head and then turned her attention on Lalilye.

"Why are you doing this Lalilye?" She asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything Airian, now get out of my way!" Lalilye raised her paw and smacked Airian into a tree.

"That does it you are going down!" Lita yelled. "Mercury Aqua..."

"Sailor Mercury don't." Airian yelled and tried to stand up as Lita lowered her arms. Rini and Hotaru ran over to her to help her up but she pushed them away.

"Lalilye I know you and I know you would never do this because you're too kind!"

"Shut up!" Lalilye screamed and tried to smack her again but this time Airian dodged it. Lalilye however didn't waste anytime in trying to hit her again, and again Airian dodged her punch. "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME!?"

"Lalilye you of all people should know why I could never do that to you." Airian tried to get closer to her but Lalilye just tried to hit her again.

"I am not your friend anymore! You and I are enemies now and we were meant to fight so attack me!" Lalilye ordered however Airian just shook her head.

"I don't care what you think Lalilye. You have and always will be my best friend." Airian replied. "You have always been there for me and I can never forget that."

"Stop it!" Lalilye yelled. She couldn't stand remembering all the times they had had together.

"Lalilye..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Before anyone knew what was happening Lalilye slammed her paw down on Airian.

"Oh my gosh Airian!" Everyone screamed. Lalilye smiled as she raised her paw to see Airian dead. What a shock she had when she noticed that Airian wasn't underneath her. She frantically looked around to find Airian when she felt someone wrap their arms around her neck. She looked down and saw it was Airian.

"Lalilye I know that Safara must have said something to you to make you hate me so much, but no matter how many times you try to hurt me... I'll always love you." Those words hit Lalilye like a brick as the truth dawned on her. Her enemy wasn't Airian. It was Safara.

"Airian I am so sorry for what I put you through. Will you please forgive?" Lalilye asked as a tear fell down her check. Airian only laughed and hugged Lalilye even tighter.

"Haven't I already forgiven you?" Lalilye smiled and began to shrink back to her former size. Once she was fully returned Airian picked her up and held her close to her heart, while everyone else ran over to make sure she was okay.

"Airian are you crazy!?" Mina exclaimed. "That thing could have killed you."

"This is not a 'thing', this is my friend and I know she is going to help us find Safara so have some faith in her please."

"Okay Airian we'll trust you but if Lalilye dares to double cross us we'll have no choice but to destroy her." Serena declared as Airian placed Lalilye in her purse which she miraculously had on her.

"Thanks Serena, and don't worry Lalilye will behave. You know what all that fighting has made me pretty hungry how 'bout we go back to Rei's temple and have some tea and cinnamon buns?"

"Airian you took the words right out of my mouth come on let's go eat!" Serena changed back into her regular outfit and began to run off in the direction of Rei's temple.

"Wait a minute Meatball head, did I say we could go to my temple!?" Rei asked as she ran after Serena. The others laughed at them and began to follow while Airian stood behind for a sec.

"Lalilye, I'm really glad you're back." And if you didn't know any better I would say that Lalilye was wearing a smile.

**Safara's Lair**:

Safara watched the whole thing from within her lair and believe me she wasn't happy about the results.

"This is so unfair!" She whined. "How come all of my best teddy bear warriors couldn't stop five silly girls in weird costumes!?" She gets up and runs over to her toy chest and angrily tips it over and begins to throw the contents in the chest all around the room. After a while of having her 'hissy fit' she calmed down and went back over to her thrown and sat down.

"I feel so much better now! I really should do that more often." She continued. "Well I guess Lalilye would have told them everything by now so I guess I should begin to decide who should fight those stupid girls when they are on their way to find me." She pondered it for awhile when the perfect warriors came in mind.

"That will surely finish them off!" She stood up on her chair and tried to laugh manically but being as young as she was her voice couldn't produce the sound so she ran over to her tape player and put on the tape she had made and pretended that the voice coming from the tape player was hers. Once she was finished she put the tape player back in the chest and went back over to her thrown. "All I have to do now is wait for them to get here. Then the fun will really begin."

**Rei's Temple**:

They were all at Rei's temple and while everyone else was discussing how to get information out of Lalilye, Serena, and surprisingly Airian were stuffing their faces with cinnamon buns.

"I think we should tie Lalilye to a chair and then interrogate the information out of her." Lita suggested. The others merely looked at her.

"Please Lita; interrogating a teddy bear would just be a waste of our time we need to think of a more scientific way to get what we want." Ami said and pulled out her computer. And began to type.

"Ames what are you doing?" Mina asked.

"Well besides trying to figure out where Safara is I have this huge report on the behaviour of bull frogs due in biology this Monday and I really need to get it finished. I only have a hundred pages done so far." Ami replied as everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Why don't we just ask Airian what we should do? After all it is her animal and she knows it better then anyone else here." Rei said. Everyone looked at Airian who was taking another sip of her tea and then looked back at Rei.

"That's a great idea Rei. Wish I had thought of it." Rini said cheerfully as Rei beamed with pride at how everyone liked her idea.

"So Airian how do we get more information on Safara from Lalilye?" Rei asked. Airian looked up from her cinnamon bun and smiled at the dumb question.

"It's simple, all you have to do is... ask." Everyone sweatdropped at her reply.

"But Airian she's a stuffed animal. How do we get her to talk again because without Safara..."

"Whoa, stop I've heard enough. Safara isn't the only one who can bring stuffed animals alive you know." Airian informed them and got off of the floor.

"You mean you can do it to?" Serena asked after swallowing down the last cinnamon bun.

"Who do you think taught her?" Airian replied. She pulled Lalilye out of her bag, kissed her on the forehead and threw her up in the air. And just like we've seen in Safara's lair, Lalilye began to grow but this time she only grew to be the size of a regular lamb.

"That's amazing!" Ami exclaimed and began to examine Lalilye.

"Okay um I'm feeling really uncomfortable with you doing that so could you stop it." Lalilye suddenly asked making everyone (except for Airian) jump.

"Calm down guys. You know that she can already talk when she gets bigger. Now to the important thing, Lalilye could you please tell us where my sister is?" Airian asked.

"I'll tell you but only if you give me a cinnamon bun as well." She replied. Airian sighed and turned around to grab a bun but when she turned around she saw that all the buns were gone.

"Serena! Did you have to eat all of them!?"

"Hey you were eating them to." Serena said in her defence. Airian just sighed again.

"Rei do you have anymore?"

"I think there are more in the pantry wait here I'll be right back." Rei quickly ran out of the room.

"I hope you're happy that you're causing this much trouble for everyone." Airian said to Lalilye.

"I am actually." Airian was about to retort when Rei came back in with a cinnamon bun.

"There's your cinnamon bun, now will you please tell us the location of Safara's lair?"

"Okay, she is in a tall kind of broken down building with lots of flowers around it." Lalilye answered.

"Oh that really helps, thanks Lalilye." Airian said as she finished her bun.

"You're welcome." And with that Lalilye returned to her regular form again.

"Does anyone else think that information was useless?" Lita asked. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Actually we might be able to use that information." Ami said and flipped open her laptop again.

"Really Ami? Do explain." Michiru asked.

"Well I have a new technology that can find any house in Japan with one of those keywords, here let me show you." Everyone gathered around the computer as Ami wrote in all the things Lalilye had told them. After that she clicked the enter button and after a few minutes three houses with that description came up.

"Wow Ami this is amazing technology you got here." Hotaru praised.

"Thank you. So here's the plan after school we'll meet here at Rei's temple and then we'll check all three of these houses to find out which one has Safara in it okay?"

"Okay Ami but I really need to get going before..." Airian was cut off by Serena's scream.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"I just remembered I have to show my mom the mark I got on my test!" Serena whined as everyone fell to the floor anime style.

Hey everyone I'm really sorry for taking so long to update but hey it is summer vacation after all right? Anyway there's the 11th chapter for you all to read and I hope you enjoy it. I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter out okay but until then bye!

-FreeTheSoul888.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer**: "Hey Airian! What's up?" I ask as she walks up to me in the dark and cool park.

"Shut up and just read this!" She exclaims and shoves the paper into my face. I take it and glare at her.

"You could have just asked nicely you know you didn't have to throw it in my face." She just shrugged and sat down on a park bench. "Fine be like that. Okay I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters because I did not create them. However I did create Airian so she is mine-OW!"

"How dare you say you own me!? I belong to no one you understand?"

"But I do own you considering the fact that I created your looks, your hairstyle, your battle attacks, and your personality which should be change by the way..."

"Shut up and start typing before I get really angry!"

"Okay, okay (whispers this) never get your OC characters angry..."

"Just shut up and start writing!"

**Day 6 – The Search for Safara**

"Okay everyone is here except for Serena as usual." Rei said as all the senshi and Airian waited outside her temple.

"Come on Rei you know Serena is always going to be late since she gets detention everyday." Haruka said in Serena's defence. Rei however still didn't care and was about to retort when the clumsy girl finally came up the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late it was just that after my detention I ran into Darien and we..."

"Serena we don't want to hear about your stupid love life okay let's just transform and go find Safara's hideout." Rei interrupted. Serena glared at Rei before pulling out Mina's transformation pen.

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power Makeup!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Maiden Wind Power!" They all yelled out and once the fancy transformation song ended all eleven of them left to find Safara.

---------------------------------------

**Safara's Lair**:

"Today's the day those weird Sailor Sushi people are going to try and find this place." Safara said to herself as she walked into her toy room. "Too bad their never going to find this place because I have found the ultimate weapon that will defeat them." She walked over to her toy chest as usual but this time she pulled out ten new toys.

"Since I'm transforming ten toys at once this is going to take a lot of strength out of me so these ten better be able to stop them from finding this place or else I won't be able to don't anything." She closed her eyes and began to concentrate with all her might. A faint glow of aquamarine blue surrounded her as the ten figurines began to grow to the regular size of humans. Once they were fully grown you could clearly see that each girl was wearing a sailor girl outfit. "Okay listen you ten really need to keep those girls from finding this place destroy them if you have to except for the one that isn't dresses like a sailor okay?" As soon as she said that the toll of changing ten dolls finally came upon her and she fainted.

One of the dolls grabbed her and placed her gently on her throne and whispered. "Don't worry mistress. These girls won't even have a chance."

------------------------------------------

**With the Senshi**:

"Okay then Ami where's the first house located?" Lita asked as they all looked out over Tokyo (they were on the roof of a really tall building).

"According to my computer the house we are looking for should be about ten kilometres east." She replied.

"Great then let's go because I have a date with Darien later and I don't want to miss it." You all know who said that.

"Sailor Venus I already told you to stop talking about your stupid love life! And since I'm the leader you have to do what I say." Rei said with a smirk.

"Hey don't forget Sailor Moon that the bet is going to be over tomorrow so you better stop bossing me around or else when I'm back to my old self you won't want to know what I'll make you do." Serena said evilly causing Rei to shudder.

"And what exactly would you do to her Serena?" Hotaru asked.

"Well... I'd make her do all my homework, eat tons of food that she hates and make her sing really funny karaoke songs!" She replied while everyone fell to the ground anime style.

"Serena I can't believe you think that I would let you do that!" Rei yelled.

"Okay I don't think this is the time to argue right now." Airian said before Serena could retort. "We should at the moment try and find where Safara is."

"Fine!" Serena and Rei said in unison.

"Good then let's go." With that they began to leap across the buildings. After a few minutes they finally arrived at the first house and ran inside.

"Everyone look around and if you see Safara or get into any type of trouble yell okay?" Rei said. They all nodded their heads and went off to search.

20 minutes later...

"Okay obviously this isn't the right house." Mina said as they all met up at the front door.

"No duh Sailor Mars." Haruka replied which got her a look from Mina.

"I guess we'll just have to go to the next house and see if that's where Safara is. Sailor Jupiter can you check and see where we have to go next?" Serena asked.

"Sure." She opened her computer again and started to type. "Okay from here the next building is... wow it's really close it's just around the corner from this building."

"I'm glad we can just walk from here because when we were leaping across those buildings I almost didn't make it one time and could have fallen to my death." Rini said with a sigh of relief.

"Let's stop talking and get going!" Serena urged as she walked out the door. However as soon as she walked out she gasped at what she saw. The others came out as well and they too couldn't believe what they were seeing. Standing in front of them were ten girls who looked exactly like them.

"Who are you?" Airian asked since everyone else was in shock.

"We're the Sailor Scouts can't you tell just by looking at us." The one that looked like Sailor Moon replied.

"You are not the Sailor Scouts because we are you impostors!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. Do you guys have an action figure of yourselves?" Airian suddenly asked.

"Yeah we do actually I saw them one time I was shopping with Darien and my doll is absolutely adorable just like me!" Serena said making everyone sweatdrop.

"Well that explains these doubles of you." Airian said.

"It does? How?" Everyone fell down anime style.

"Meatball head it is obvious that Safara bought our action figures and brought them to life sheesh sometimes I can't believe that you are the..." She was cut off by one of the fake Sailor Scouts coughing.

"Um yeah have you people forgotten about us?" Their Sailor Mars asked. "Good now that we have your attention... attack!" And with that the fight between the real senshi and the fake ones began.

-----------------------------------------

Okay I'm going to stop there so I hope you all liked it and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but you all probably know how school is right? Anyway that's all I have to say so I'll see you in the next chappie and I hope I can get the next one out a bit more faster then this one till then though adios!

-FreeTheSoul888.


End file.
